


don't dream it be it wild untamed heart

by Dezloratzki (lorelei_kun)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brief mentions of torture, Character Study, Freeform, Freeform writing, M/M, Mentions of canon character death, Nothing explicit, POV Second Person, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelei_kun/pseuds/Dezloratzki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look babe, there’s one thing you’ve gotta get through your thick skull: just because you are the spark or a spark doesn’t mean you suddenly aren’t going to have to fight tooth and nail to get what’s yours and what oughta be.<br/>Life doesn’t fucking work that way<br/>But<br/>The world had better be goddamn prepared for your fangs and claws when you finally fight back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't dream it be it wild untamed heart

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was 'the sassy angsty one', as if that really narrows down what story it is with me.  
> Also, I'm sorry, I don'T KNOW, it's just, I started writing this after the Gerard-beating-up-Stiles situation, and it made me think of how Stiles has to prove himself more, being an ordinary human?? Or something??  
> Unbeta'd.

Look babe, there’s one thing you’ve gotta get through your thick skull: just because you are _the_ spark or _a_ spark doesn’t mean you suddenly aren’t going to have to fight tooth and nail to get what’s yours and what oughta be.

Life doesn’t fucking work that way.

But

The world had better be goddamn prepared for your fangs and claws when you finally fight back.

***

Here’s a life tip sugar: fake it till you make it.

Be someone else until who you were is something you’ve got shoved to the back of your closet in a box, like a horrible hand-knitted sweater.

***

Stop biting the hands you want to touch you.

Roll onto your back and bare your throat and make him want you so bad he could die. He already does, you know that right? So stop fucking burning him every time he gets too close.

(He’s been burned too much before; you don’t want to become one of the experiences he only things about when he feels particularly self-loathing do you?)

(That was rhetorical.)

***

Childhood doesn’t last honey, so it’s time to put away childish things and childish thoughts. Things will never go back to the way they were Before, so stop wishing for it.

Save your wishes, your magic, for something more important.

***

Don’t you dare be weak; you can’t afford that kind of shit in the type of life you lead. You’ve got the beast of burden clinging to your shoulders, so it’s time to start lifting weights and muscle up, sweetie.

(However)

(You are allowed to cry when no one’s looking, because that doesn’t count.)

(Examine the bruises that beast of burden leaves on your shoulder, memorize them for future reference.)

***

Don’t let the Big Bad Wolf do that again, do you understand me?

Didn’t Lydia tell you? Self-sacrifice is so in right now and you totally volunteer as tribute, baby.

***

Who told you that sarcasm is some kind of self-defense mechanism? Are you bullshit-senses tingling? Everyone else’s are.

That sarcasm is a weakness, darling. It shows how uncomfortable you are, how out of depth you’re feeling, and guess what? It isn’t going to save your ass when some deranged madman goes for your throat, or some hunter mistakes you for a ‘wolf.

(Filed under: IMPORTANT, REMEMBER THIS, DON’T DELETE, DEREK IS STUPID: Don’t. Let. The. Big. Bad. Wolf. Do. That. Again.)

***

What actual pain have you been in since your mom died?

(Aftershocks, you say.)

_Oh, boo._

You need to put yourself on that front line. You are expendable. Protect what’s yours and what oughta be. Shed some blood, rip some skin. Those scars are trophies and medals of honor lined up on your biggest display case.

(“I got this one when I stopped that vampire coven from eating Isaac that one time and this one here from that time I-“)

***

You aren’t even on the chain, you’re so far down on the totem pole, do you understand that?

It’s time to start fucking scaling some ladders, bitch.

***

Lemme tell you a little something: Running from your problems sure as hell not going to make them go away, not ever.

Your problems will chase you and have been chasing you ever since you decided the only side of you your enemies were going to be seeing was your back.

Cut that fucking shit out, okay? It’s not doing anyone any favors.

Dig your heels into the ground, square your shoulders, make eye contact.

Bad guys- _meet a fucking nightmare_.

***

You’ll shred that Alpha packs into pieces, scatter the bits in the wind along with a message: _watch your-fucking-selves, he’s mine now you shits_.

You’ll take every bullet Chris Argent sends his way, you’ll deconstruct every lie Peter has ever told.

Babe, nobody is gonna look after him, and he’s made it pretty obvious he’s not gonna do it, so the task is left up to you, if you do so choose it.

This message will self-destruct in 20 seconds.

(Do you really mind? I didn’t think so.)

***

A pro-tip: _don’t. say. Anything_.

They can bust your lip, knock out your teeth, blacken your eyes, break your ribs, snap ankles, and puncture lungs-

(Oh, and you can rest assured, they will, you are _the weak little human_ , remember? But they will do it all and so much more, and heal you _just enough_ so that you don’t die and then they’re going to do it all again. )

-But don’t you dare fucking say anything.

You know for a matter of fact you’ve got an Alpha mate searching everywhere for you, and when he finds the monsters who hurt you, he’s going to do so much more harm unto them as they have done unto you.

***

Don’t let go of him.

For both your sake’s.

***

Funerals are for the living, because those dead and gone people waiting in the coffins don’t care anymore, and one day you won’t either.

So you’d better hold onto his hand like it’s the one thing keeping you tethered to this shitty planet and rest your head on his shoulder while he sits ramrod straight, not making eye contact with anyone, because he’s alive, and for now you get to keep him.

***

Look babe, happiness is fucking fleeting, so enjoy it when it deigns to present itself.

When he says, all deadly serious, “I love you,” keep his words close to you and don’t let them go, because any day could be your last.

When he places his hand on the back of your neck, lean into it and commit that unique warmth to memory.

It’s not gonna last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, you can come talk to me at dezloratzki.tumblr 
> 
> Also, if you happen to see like grammatical errors, if you'd kindly let me know thanks. I've read this so many times I now hate it, but you know how it is proofreading your own stuff.


End file.
